


Back Ache

by SarahBears



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahBears/pseuds/SarahBears
Summary: Satya and Sombra are currently roommates after Sombra showed her to the light of the world out of Vishkar, but Satya realizes one night in all the frenzy of their journey, the beauty of Sombra, who has given up everything big and small to keep her comfortable and safe in these chaotic times, even if that means giving up her bed and waking up with backaches.





	Back Ache

**Author's Note:**

> First drabble on here, plays along with my head canon that Sombra saved Satya from the manipulation of Vishkar , but Sombra couldn't just leave her on her own so stressed and confused in this new reality, so she lives with the hacker since she kinda has no where else to go and she can be kept safe from Vishkar from her and is just really messy slow burn room mate love story. Enjoy! (sorry about the weird format for the paragraph breaks, still figuring this out)

The usual heat of South America usually was comfortably warm, being commonly based in India, Satya enjoyed this … as it was the only thing comfortable and routine about the broken path she currently was on. The breeze through the cracked window of the small run down shack her liberator gave just enough cool from the night to allow her a heavier blanket without being morbidly hot, she needed the weight to help her sleep. But even that familiar feeling was off with her, everything was off here, the price of freedom was disorder. The way Sombra lived was so chaotic and spontaneous, eat here, sleep some then, checking security only when she feels shifty, it was all mind boggling how someone could live with no set plan. She tried her best to keep a routine, but something would always disagree with her nerves, breakfast? It isn't what you usually have, so no appetite. Sleep like you used too? It's not the same bed, so no sleep. It was all so nervous and exhausting, her mind was so busy worrying about little things like itineraries to larger things like the Vishkar on her tail.  
To escape this reality, she broke yet another object she had created with her cybernetic arm in the palm of her hand. The crunch of the glass like structure had a distracting effect, leaving her in a awe of emotion. She needed it, she stimmed more often than before with the Vishkar, but still did it in the same setting, in bed and out of sight of others that would give her a gentle reprimand for the behavior. She could almost hear Sonjay laying a soft hand on her limb, being touched without the warning was enough for her to get the point. Even though he scolded with a understanding smile, any criticism of her stung like iron, and she’d instantly back off as if he’d struck her. But he was her friend… she missed him.... Did he miss her..  
Another small light structure shattered, rubbing the confetti of light between her fingers, letting it fall on the stale hard mattress to eventually fade, fragments that small can't sustain themselves. Her fingers danced again lazily to create another, even and symmetrical and perfect… then it changed. No not the object, but her surroundings, her mind had assumed the soft violet light in the background to be normal, but once it blinked and faded it drew her out of her peaceful bliss. With a small flick of her hand the unborn structure vanished from the air, she shifted against the uncomfortably cheap pillows that accompanied her to see what Sombra was up to across the room. She trusted Sombra, she lead her to the light of the world, and in the all overwhelming time she was having right now she gave her security, even in a not very clean and tasteful way. It's almost irrational, the fact that right now she felt more safe with a shady federal law breaker then people that groomed and raised her.  
Making out her figure in the dark was difficult, especially from just focusing on a close quarters light structure, but in the Brazilian.. Were they in Brazil? Venezuela more like it, with all the broken Spanish Sombra had to get through with the locals, Sombra wouldn't tell her exactly where they were in case Vishkar had a bug, even so she trusted her judgment. But in the same moon that shone down wherever they were, Sombra appeared slumped back in rotating chair she occupied while “working” on her computer setup…. Not usually when she was sleeping. Sombra had respected Satya's request to be private while she slept, not that she was vulnerable or afraid of her, but she just wanted to be alone when she slumber, so she now resident in her half working bathtub, a makeshift sleeping place with a single pillow and blanket to soften it up, she didn't seem fazed by the adjustment though. She admired Sombra's resilience…. Even now, seeing o and behold, a snoozing Sombra snoring more deeply in her swivel seat.  
The usual dozen of monitors she had running at once and was tapping away on was reduced to three from what she could see, it made Sombra's face softly illuminated with the purple screen. Laying alone and dead silent in the run down apartment, nothing sounding or moving but the light sometimes flooding with a passing car, it made her… feel heavy. It was a melancholy bliss, hearing her deep rhythmic breaths instead of her Spanish silver tongue, it was reliable, she could count approximately 5.78 seconds between the changes of inhales and exhales. Unchanging and voluminous, Satya couldn't help but smile slightly at the feeling it gave her as she began shifting slightly to the rhythm of it, it was melting and distracting and right, she nearly was lulled to sleep hearing her just breathing… but Sombra was not a machine, and soon her noise hiked and she grunted gently.  
Satya's eyes fluttered open almost annoyed with the interruption of this wonderful pattern, she watched as Sombra stretched her legs, heavy with fatigue, and moved in her seat with seemingly irritation spread across her face that was once at a state of docile peace. Satya couldn't help but mirror the emotion, she thought she was irritated by the breaking of order in the moment, but now she had the urge to see what was wrong with the slumbersome hacker. She awaited patiently till she settled and stilled again to her liking, picking up the snoring to Satya's comfort, and slowly sat up in the bed, the mattress giving little give, being worn out and on the floor. Slowly basing her bare feet on the rough carpeted floor and carefully balancing out her weight to not make too much noise to disturb the delicate sleep of Sombra again, Satya kept her blanket of her shoulders and strode across the room with a light airiness. To her liking, Sombra inhaled with the same evenness as she did when she stood till she was right next to her.  
Seeing Sombra's face up close, she couldn't help but be in awe at the sight of her friend, leaning back and her dark, plush cheeks smushed just slightly in support of the chair, not being able to see half her face with her ombre purple locks, the looseness of her rich lips parted slightly for her raising chest, it felt overwhelming to cherish. It was light looking at her for the first time, it was hard to admire her in the day, she was always talking or doing something with her hands, for Satya it was hard to focus on more than one at a time, looks seemed to be the last thing to bring to her attention. Oh where did her desire for perfection go looking at her, it was all so asymmetrical, from her hair to her glowing applications to the birth blemish under her right eye, it all just seemed to add onto the sight. Satya hummed a bit in content gazing at her with soft amber eyes, the warmth in her spreading another smile of pleasure, she felt her own breath get caught in her throat at the splendid feeling, bring her mind back to why she was bothering to walk over here in the first place.  
Now studying the posture Sombra was positioned in her uncommon place of sleep, it was very obvious the need to rotate around in an unsettled fashion. Her back was so crooked to fit comfortably, and her neck was bent in ill grace against her hand, the uncomfortable sight made Satya brush a hand against her own neck, wincing at the fashion she slept in. She couldn't move her though, without waking her at leased, or even awake, she didn't need a scale to know Sombra weighed more than her, she had a far more curvaceous figure than her own. She gave up on the idea of fixing the problem, it irked her severely though, that her imagination couldn't solve this puzzle, she didn't have the heart to wake the bliss she was witnessing before her.  
The itch of her giving up the problem dragged her a bit further into thought though, enough to make Satya's heart ache at the thought of Sombra’s sweet tempered efforts to meet all of her fancies outside of Vishkar. She remembered just a week ago Sombra escorting her to the door of her apartment and making her wait there to clean up, she stood there for 30 minutes only for Sombra, now rushed and slightly rattled greet her again. How when she made a mild complaint about her choices of a meal in the shack Sombra was asking what her favorite was so she could find a restaurant nearby for her appeasement. Or how all these nights Sombra has been sleeping, or whenever she did sleep, she honestly has never seen her doze before now, she was a night owl, she resided in a bathtub… a damn bathtub…. Just to make Satya as comfortable as possible with what she had. Sombra even promised tomorrow they would go out to buy more appliances for what she needed to live without complaint for a while while they stayed.  
All the deeds now stacking on Satya as she thought of the broad picture of the effort Sombra put in selflessly for her, the guilt started to set in mildly. It now boggled her how she ever doubted the trustworthiness of Sombra before, she had bent backwards for the safety and contentment of Satya, even just sitting in her chair now she was breaking her back for her. The shame she felt unintentionally putting all the pressure of her greedy desires hurt her a bit, but she didn't expect sympathy for it, she deserved the sick feeling. What was even sicker was… the pleasure she felt from the selflessness, no, the gratefulness? She was terrible with cornering and defining emotions, but this was...a feeling of value? Yes, she felt good because Sombra had shown ..care for her, a deep and true care she has never gotten from anyone else. It all felt one sided, for once in her life Satya felt useless and beneath someone, she was unworthy of all this dedication, for she has never given a fraction in return.  
Satya's train of thought was split from her self loathing to the girl in front of her once again as she sneered again, the fear of her waking made Satya stand perfectly still, waiting for Sombra to once again drift off from her momentary discomfort. Satya sighed and rubbed the blanket between her fingers as a distraction of sensation, it made her feel more settled….and that's what Sombra needed. Satya suddenly felt a pull against her, making her slowly take the blanket that rested on her shoulders and held the bundle in front of her. She glanced from the blanket to Sombra once before very timidly draping it over Sombra's awkward figure with a merciful intent, peacefully pulling her arms back to her after feeling satisfied with her deed, smiling a tad with content.  
Satya's mind was still stuck in admiration till she was caught off guard by a yawn, reminding her she still hadn't gotten a wink of sleep that night thanks to her lovely purple distraction. Giving her one last look at her harmoniously composed figure, she couldn't help but at least let her tender fingers brush past her sweeping locks blocking her view of her full luscious face, only having the memory of a half look was unacceptable of her to leave with, when was the next time she would catch her at a time like this? Sombra was always so paranoid. Her human hand stood out against Sombra's brow it tenderly grazed over, being just a few tones darker than hers still turned out bold in the lighting, finally got the perspective she wanted. “Hm… out like a baby…” Satya whispered affectionately, she couldn't help but let out some form of awe for her liberator. Sombra's chest rose a bit wider this time, her alluring face tilting slightly upward towards Satya and inhaled deeper too, as if unconsciously greeting her, but her eyes barely fluttered with the dreamy movement. It was all too much for Satya, she felt herself withdraw a step and breath out what could be a chuckle, but it was just a outburst from the staging feeling she got from such a small innocent behavior.  
Satya had brung a hand to her lips to cease any uncontrollable noises come out again, not wanting to unintentionally stir the charming woman who prodded at her fancy without even having to be awake to do so. Lord she was always too much for her, with that small squirm of impulse she just let out finally convinced her to leave Sombra's close presence and go to her own place of slumber and to finally stop pestering the sleeping Hispanic. Satya once again walked with light grace to the mattress, surely enough did not awake the other being in the room once again. Laying down in the now less hard mattress and less stale pillows she began recuperating her thoughts and absorbing all of what she witnessed, till the velvety snoring caught her senses again. She couldn't smile anymore, she found she still had the face of awe still stuck from mesmerizing in the new found beauty she was so foolish to never recognized beforehand. For one last movement, she turned once again to look at the slumber some elegance, and if she couldn't kill her anymore, she was now shifting to bury herself deeper into the blanket Satya gave her, it made her heart melt into the floor.  
Satya sighed being over flooded with the sensation of just witnessing Sombra's absolutely adorable behavior, but this time, one thing clouding her thoughts was not exhausting to process, it was pleasurable to ravish in. maybe it was also backed up from the noises that she was still making across the room, so steady and rhythmic and pure, stimulation her just from hearing her snore. The stubborn nerves that were a boulder in her way before now made her tingly with this new feeling, something new that didn't make her uncomfortable to have. She burrowed and cuddled into the pillows she had now with a delight with thoughts and steady sound to carry her to a mirrored peaceful sleep. She didn't mind the slight coolness that brushed her as she was lulled to sleep, the warmth of her acquaintance just being here with her to enjoy gave her a comforting distraction away from any other worries or inconveniences she had clogging her mind before.


End file.
